Usuario:Vic V.
"ULTIMO MOMENTO: Nos ambiamos de nombre de Grand Theft Encyclopedia a Grand Theft Inciclopedia xD... ¬¬!" ~'Vic V.' ... no, no me refiero a ese Vic, al otro... osea el que no soy yo, no me paresco en mucho que digamos, asi que...]] Yo Bueno, como se imaginan, no me llamo Victor ni mi apellido es Vance, y mucho menos vivo en Vice City, siendo un personaje muy importante de la Saga GTA. En realidad me llamo Emilio, tengo 14 años y Soy de Buenos Aires Argentina. Llegue a la GTE haciendo click en un link en una firma y despues de bastante me decidi a hacer mi primer articulo, viendo que faltaba informacion sobre Phil Cassidy en el GTA:VCS , ahora soy otro viciado de la GTE, solo con poco tiempo para escribir arts. Mis articulos Estos son articulos que deberian leer... Personajes *Phil Cassidy (En 1984 hecho por mi) (Editado 1986,1998 y 2001 por mi) *Louise Cassidy-Williams (en Obras) *Pedro García (Editado completamente por mi) *Asesinos de Las Venturas (Muy Recomendado) *Carnicero de Harwood (Editado Completamente por mi) *Dan Sucho *Cosmo Trouble *Dodo (personaje) *Lance (GTA 2) Misiones *Las chicas de Luigi *First Date (Editado completamente por mi) *Highjack (Editando completamente por mi) *Air Raid *Chorizando a los Cholos *Adiós al Boomshine (editado completamente por mi) *Destruir Gas Feliz Sub-Misiones *See The Sight Before You Flight *RC Bandit Race *Masacre de la Mafia *Destruccion de los Diablos *Calamidad del Casino *RC Triad Takedown Localizaciones *Estación Naval de Easter Basin(Editado completamente por mi) *Base Militar Fort Baxter (editado completamente por Mi) *Cherry Popper (Editado Completamente por mi) *Ganton Gym (Editado por Mi) *Big Pointy Building *Bargain Pawn *Hotel Harman *69 *Las Payasadas (Editado por mi) *Liberty City Bank (Agregada informacion de las sucursales de Portland y Staunton) Bandas *Yakuza de Anywhere City (Editado por mi) (En obras) Vehiculos *Schmiot *Mr Wongs (Vehiculo) *Tampa (Recomendado) *Ainston BD4 Objetos *Boomshine Easter Eggs *69(Editado mayormente por mi, faltan referencias) (Recomendado) Canciones *Balls to the Wall *Holy Diver En obras *Louise Cassidy-Williams *Yakuza de Anywhere City Cosas por hacer *Arreglar Yakuza de Anywhere y Louise. *Arreglar Lance Vance y Tienda de explosivos 8 Ball *Buscar mas arts que arreglar *Hacer misiones del VCS, el LCS y GTA 3 *Hacer RC Baron Race, RC Goblin Pickup, Toyminator, entre otras cosas de RC (y RC xD) *Hacer el art 100% *Seguir con mi historia Historias Aca hay una lista de las historias que estoy haciendo en el momento y las ya completadas. GTA: Better Life GTA: Better Life 1º capitulo: GTA: Bringing San Andreas Down Algunas veces la vida te apuñala por la espalda. Nada de motosierras o bazucasos, la vida te clava un cuchillo, un frio y doloroso cuchillo, que te hace sufrir y sufrir, y lo cual es peor, a veces te perdona la vida, humillandote y dejandote indefenso... asi es la vida, amarga y dulce al mismo tiempo... ~Michael King Proximamente 3ºParte: The Julius M4 Massacre Datos GTA:Better Life: Para saber mas de esta historia visita la pagina de Datos Citas Preferidas Esta es una lista de las frases de la Saga GTA que mas me gustan. Estan en ingles, porque me gusta como suena (Exepto la 5º...). "Nobody is Watching Anybody Watching Nobody" ~Mike Toreno , N.O.E. "I'M GOING HOOOOOOOOOME DADYYYYYYY!!!!!" ~Phil Cassidy , Adiós al Boomshine. "Ryder! YOU SHERM-HEAD MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Carl Johnson, Photo Opportunity "And Remember, Respect is Everything" GTA2 "..." Claude Speed "Nobody, i mean NOBODY MESSES WITH TONI QUIPRIANI!!!!" Toni Cipriani , El encargo "No. I just want to piss you off before i kill you" Thomas Vercetti, Mantente Cerca de Tus Amigos "I'm the Grando Smokio" Big Smoke, Running Dog "Carl, i´m blind, not stupid" Wu Zi Mu, Amphibious Assault "Good, good, lisent, lisent, uh, lisent... I like fish, i love fish. I love them as pet at bowls, or as food in a plate, but as much that i love them, i don't wanna sleep with them, but right now, your italian brothers are coming form up there to fit me with some cemente shoes, AND I..." ~Ken Rosenberg, Mantente Cerca de Tus Amigos Mis Premios Mis Userboxes Aca vas a ver los Userboxes que me puse. Puse cosas relevantes y no los tipicos "Tengo el GTA III", etc.